


The Name Of The Game

by LizzyChain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Canon Gay Relationship, Cook Hunk, F/M, Forced Marriage, Guard Coran, Idiots in Love, King Shiro, King Zarkon, Laith, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Queen Allura, Queen Honerva/Haggar, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tactican Katie/Pidge, Teasing, War, Yaoi, klance, knight matt, prince lotor - Freeform, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyChain/pseuds/LizzyChain
Summary: Prince Keith is the adopted brother of Lotor, prince of the Galra kingdom. He was asked to attend the diplomatic meeting with the royal family of Altea, in place of his father, since Zarkon was busy with Lotor's training. Keith was indeed happy to go there, since he had a great relationship with the family and could meet his childhood friend, prince Lance of Altea, once again. Sadly, the other male doesn't recognize him as Keith when they bump into each other but expresses his liking towards the 'stranger'Allura and Shiro, queen and king of Altea, had to come to a decision, which wasn't very much to their liking. Enemies from oversea were threatening the kingdom and their only opportunity to prevent a war was the marriage of their son, Lance. Therefore, they thought marrying him to a prince of the chummy kingdom of the Galra would work best. Sure, they had promised Lance to be allowed to choose his husband or wife himself but the situation wasn't leaving any space for freedom...As Lance recognizes that Keith is the hot guy he met before, he isn't as averse to marry as before, if there wasn't Lotor, the planned new heir of the Galra...





	1. Reunion & Hope

„But why?! Why do I have to marry the prince of the Galra now?! You promised I’d get to choose my husband or wife myself!” Lance protested, tears gathering in his eyes. _Liars! Fucking liars!_

“Lance, please listen. I know and I’m very sorry but we are in a very fierce situation. Lord Zarkon is going to pass away and his successor isn’t a friend of our kingdom. If my father would still live, it would be different. I don’t feel the urge to hurt you or anything.” Allura sighed. _God, please don’t look at me like that…_

“But mom!” Lance sobbed.

“Allura, dear, please. I’ll find a way to save our kingdom.” the king interrupted. _I don’t want this either…_

“But Shiro, there is no other way! I’d rather give my son to the Galra, as watching them cut his head off!” Allura cried out, clearly distressed. _Why don’t you understand?! I want him to choose himself as well but it isn’t possible!_

“What?” Lance asked, his gaze switching forth and back between his parents. _This is the first time I hear of this…_

“See, I fear the successor of Zarkon will be his guard, Sendak. In his in his last will and testament it’s retained that he will rule the kingdom, if none of his kids is ready to ascend the throne by the time he dies. We both know how Sendak despises Altea and I heard from a trustworthy source, that he’ll start a war against us. However, if a child of Zarkon would marry you, it would be the successor and our peace would be granted.” Allura explained.

“We don’t want to force someone onto you, really, but it would be for the best. I’ll still try to prevent that case but please prepare that you’ll have to do your duty as prince and protect the nation.” Shiro said. _Even if it will be hard…_

“If I might interrupt, my lord? Lance, you played with them a lot when you were younger, right? So even if you had to marry one of them, would it be really that bad? I mean, they aren’t some strangers, after all.” Coran, the assistant of the princess, interrupted. _There are people who have it worse…_

“But Coran, I don’t want to marry anybody! I just want my freedom!” Lance sobbed. _That’s so unfair!_

“See? You want the same as anybody else, so what do you think will happen, if you keep being selfish? What about all these people with big dreams in our kingdom, huh? Aren’t they important as well?” he asked.

“Sure, they are but who thinks about me?! I’m always the one who is told to do his duty and stuff! It sucks! I have dreams too, you know! I don’t want to give birth and stay in this goddamn castle forever! Why is no one considering my feelings for once?!” Lance screamed, running off in fury.

“Lance, please wait!” Allura called, tears streaming down her face. _No… please… my poor son…_

“There, there, don’t worry, my love. It’s understandable that he’s a bit shocked right now.” Shiro said, embracing his wife carefully. _This is a lot harder than I thought…_

“I apologize, my queen. I went ahead of myself.” Coran said, his voice filled with deep guilt.

“No, it’s fine. I know you were trying to help, Coran.” Allura smiled.

“If this talk wasn’t about a forced marriage, I’m sure you would’ve gotten him to understand. You were always the best when it came to him, especially in his younger years. Thanks for your help.” Shiro added.

“I feel honoured to have your trust, thank you. I’ll excuse myself now, maybe I can talk to the prince later.” Coran said with a bow, before he went off.

\---

Lance was running through the castle, not looking where he went. He bumped into someone, causing them to fall onto each other. “God, I’m so sorry. My apologies.” Lance mumbled, desperately trying to oppress his sobs.

“No worries, it’s fine. Well, my prince, might I ask why you’re crying?” the person underneath asked. _Lance…_ _He looks so gorgeous now…_

Lance stared into two purple orbs. They were surrounded from fluffy black hair, seeming very intense in contrast to the pale skin. Lance had to admit, that he would’ve thought of the boy as beautiful, if he wasn’t in his current situation.

“Uhm, it’s fine. My I ask who you are? A new clerk, perhaps?” Lance mumbled, standing up. _What a pretty guy…_

“Well, I’m… a visitor, you could say. I apologize but your state doesn’t seem very stable, my prince.” the guy admitted. _What made him loose his smile?_

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” Lance laughed nervously, staggering around.

“Be careful!” the guy called, catching the falling Altean in the last second. “You aren’t feeling well, I guess. Would you mind telling me where your room is? I wouldn’t feel good with letting you walk around like this.” the guy said, his pretty face filled with concern. _God, it hurts to see him like this…_

“The westside.” Lance mumbled and pointed into a direction, leaning on him. _So nice…_

“Alright, please hold on.” the guy said, lifting the prince up without difficulties. _I hope he doesn’t mind this…_

“Wow, you’re pretty strong, how admirable.” Lance muttered with a soft smile. _I feel so save right now…_

“I’d love to appreciate your compliment, my prince, but in your condition, this smile makes me rather concerned.” the guy admitted.

“What a shame, I bet you would’ve had a cute smile.” Lance giggled.

“My prince, are you trying to flirt right now?” the guy snorted. _This boy, he’s killing me right on the spot with this level of cuteness!_

“Does it work?” Lance giggles, grinning triumphantly as the other couldn’t help but smile. _Aww, he’s cute!_

“You really are something, my prince.” the other chuckled. _Jesus, how could I resist you anyways?!_

“You as well, carrying a royal trough his own castle, that’s not something I get to enjoy often.” Lance snorted. _Feels nice, I’ll consider this as a good experience…_

“You don’t? I’m a bit surprised, to be honest.” he admitted.

“Well, I guess if I asked, they would carry me around but I prefer moving on my own. My legs work perfectly fine. There’s no reason for someone else to worsen their state by doing unnecessary things.” Lance stated, his tears slowly stopping to stream down his cheeks.

“As expected, you are indeed very kind.” the other said and entered Lance’s room. He laid Lance down on his bed, going without hesitation into the bathroom, to get a cold and wet facecloth. “You’re burning up a bit, so I’d suggest you to stay in your bed, at least for a while.” he added, placing the wet flannel on Lance’s forehead. _He must think I’m weird…_

“How can you call me kind, when you’re a lot kinder than me?” Lance sighed, smiling sadly at the boy. _This guy… He’s so perfect… Just the thought of letting persons like this go to marry some douche, I feel sick._

“Hey there, don’t show me that kind of expression. You’re a far too pretty person, so gimme that kind of cocky grin you always have.” the guy said, nudging Lance lightly. Lance smiled, pulling the boy down by his collar. He planted a quick kiss on the other’s cheek, causing him to blush. “M-My prince, you shouldn’t do such things so carefree. I could easily take advantage of you right now.” the other said, standing up quickly. _And I’d pretty much like to, to be perfectly honest but I couldn’t hurt you…never…_

“But you wouldn’t do that, right? There’s no way a guy like you could do this to me.” Lance chuckled.

The other’s expression changed slightly. He came back, crawling on top of Lance, while his gaze made the other submit. Their faces were close enough to feel each other’s breath. “Really? Are you sure I’m not that kind of person? My prince, you shouldn’t underestimate how cruel this world can be. There are a lot of bad people around you, you know?” he growled, his voice now raspy and deep instead of caring and soft. _Shit, I should control myself… But he needs to hate me… everyone does…_

Lance shuddered but felt exited at the same time. “But you wouldn’t hurt me, right? I’m sure you wouldn’t. This, this is your dark side, I guess? Even I have something like that, so it’s fine, isn’t it? I’m not dense or anything, pretty boy. You just wanted to prove that not all nice faces are actually nice, correct? Well, I knew that before, you know. I’m surrounded by snakes, traitors and fakes, so I can differ from nice people and assholes. In your case, I’d say you’re nice but try to be an asshole. It doesn’t work for me, though. I can see right through you.” Lance smiled again, his eyes tired and turbid. _So gentle…_

The guy’s face lit up with surprise, followed by pain. “You… did you experience something like… did someone played on you, my prince?” he asked, slowly backing off. _Who would dare...?_

“Yeah. You surely heard about me and this girl called Nyma, right?” Lance sighed, resting on his elbows.

“Uhm, you mean this weird- I mean the princess of the south?” the guy mumbled and cleared his throat in embarrassment. _Damn, it slipped…_

“Yeah, the weirdo. We were supposed to marry and I thought we were lucky but it seemed it was just me, since she cheated on me with the prince from the south. That’s why we stopped seeing each other and our contact vanished abruptly. Her parents think I was the one who betrayed her and declared a war. Since then, I can tell pretty well who is a friend and who not. Your acting is good but not good enough to kid me.” Lance chuckled. _I love his honesty…_

He was irritated, as the stranger pulled him into a tight embrace. “I’m truly sorry. You don’t deserve getting played like that. This girl should be ashamed to toy with a pure heart like yours.” the guy muttered. _Everyone who hurts you shall drop dead…_

“Somehow, you remind me of someone I really liked in the past. I just can’t pinpoint who.” Lance confessed. _He does remind me of someone I liked pretty much… Where I’ve seen these eyes before?_

“Well, we’ll never know. I have to go now, my prince. Please rest well.” he said, leaving the confused and feverish royal alone. _I wish you’d remember me…_

\---

“Excuse me, are you sir Coran? I was told by the guy on the entrance I’d find you here.” A guy spoke up.

“Ah, you’re already here?” Coran said, looking at his watch.

“I’m sorry, actually, I’m too late. I apologize, I met someone at my way, whom I couldn’t leave alone, for their sake.”

“No worries, my child. Come on, I’ll bring you there.” Coran offered, walking him to the throne room. “You surely grew a lot, I bet Lance wouldn’t even recognize you, prince Keith.” Coran chuckled. _Such a role model of a royal… I wish his family would value him more…_

“Yeah, I guess he wouldn’t.” Keith laughed, as they entered the throne room. _As I saw…_

“Keith, my dear! You grew up well. Such a handsome guy!” Allura giggled excitedly, hugging the overstrained boy tightly. _Aww, I missed this little bean!_

“Allura, my love, you’re killing him.” Shiro said, putting a hand on her shoulder. _My, my, so enthusiastic!_

“Oh, I’m sorry! I was just so happy to see him.” she pouted.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing well, my queen.” Keith said with a bow. _I’m glad she’s still the same…_

“Oh please, you never had to address us so formal, Keith. As long as we aren’t in public, we are friends.” Shiro smiled, hugging him as well. _He is like the little brother I never had…_

“Shiro my dear, you look like you’ll adopt him.” Allura chuckled. _If it wasn’t unfortunate for our doing, I’d probably considered it…_

“Come on, I missed him as well! Since he is gone, Lance isn’t that happy anymore. I loved their swordfights!” Shiro said enthusiastic. _These two… I really hope they’ll still get along…_

Keith had to chuckle. He loved the royal dynasty of Altea, especially Shiro. He was like the caring big brother Keith never had, since his brother Lotor was the one who got prepared for the throne. Keith was adopted, he knew that but nobody dared to vocalize it. Due that circumstance, he got disadvantaged but never said anything against it. He didn’t even knew, if there was a reason for the royal family to adopt him. With Shiro, he had a good bond from the beginning. He always treated him the same as his son, not differing him from others. It was the first time Keith felt accepted and after Lance played with him a lot when they were kids, he grew very fond of the royal family. Allura had even comforted him, when he got sad on Mother’s Day, since he had no mother at home. She went out for a diplomatic meeting and got kidnapped. Since then, his father had tried to get her back but couldn’t even locate her. Keith had to tinker gifts for Mother’s Day with his class and got depressed. His wasn’t as good looking as the ones from the others. When Lance told him that he should ask Allura for advice when he’s sad, he talked to her for the first time. She took the boy on her lap and wiped his tears away as he spoke. Keith remembered clearly, how she said that even if she wasn’t his mother, she would be glad to receive a gift from him. Keith was really happy when the queen said that. After a short period of silence, Keith had offered the messy cut heart, with the shaky handwriting on it, to her. She took it and putted it next to Lance’s, which looked not much better. She and Shiro were gushing over how cute his gift was and how lovely it looked. Allura had kissed him on the forehead and told him he could come over anytime, if he should need a ‘mother’. She had said, that he was part of their family. Keith felt eternally grateful for this encouragement in young years. When his father received an invitation from Altea, he had sent Keith, in order to watch Lotor’s further training.

“My father sent me to attend this event for him. I hope this is okay as well, since he isn’t feeling so good and wants to watch Lotor.” Keith said with a smile.

“The matter is a bit serious but I think together, we could work it out.” Allura said, something painful in her eyes. _Oh my, discussing this with Keith himself makes it a lot harder…_

They walked over to a table, sitting down as they started to talk. “It’s about the successor of the Galra… We heard that Sendak is considered as heir apparent of your father.” Shiro began.

“Yes, that’s true. But officially, you don’t know that yet, okay?” Keith replied.

“You really are a good kid.” Allura smiled, ruffling through his hair.

“We had asked for an audience of your father, because we had a serious matter to talk about. We decided that it would be the best, if Lance would marry someone from your royal house. That way, it could be prevented that Sendak will start a war against us and the friendship of Zarkon’s kingdom and ours would strengthen the economy.” Allura said, her voice filled with guilt. _Keith looks so shocked… Understandable, considering what I just told him…_

“You want Lance to marry? Didn’t you said that he could choose whoever he wants?” Keith asked, a shook benumbing him. _Was that the reason why he cried just now? Because he has to marry someone he doesn’t even love?_

“Yes, I said that and theoretically, I have still the same opinion. However, we can’t afford to get wrapped up in a war, since the kingdom from the west and the south attacked just recently.” she explained. _All because of their stupid princess…_

“Then I guess it would be better if I tell my father to come here directly since this is a really important matter. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d write the most important data down so he can look at them.” Keith suggested. _That will be an interesting reaction I’ll get, when I’m talking about this matter…_

“Uhm, there is more to it, to be honest. I would prefer, if you would marry Lance, Keith. You two were always getting along greatly and in comparison to your brother, you are a lot… let’s say likeable, since I’m not in the position to insult Lotor.” Shiro said, mumbling the last part.

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, Lotor is a bit sassy and conceited.” he agreed. _And an asshole, though._

“Lance is a brat, I won’t deny that but he is good at heart and needs someone to love him, to cherish him. I just don’t think that Lotor would be suited to comfort him when it’s needed. If we already force him to marry, I want it to be someone he can rely on, someone he can live with. Of course only, if you approve as well.” Allura spoke. _Please say you agree… I don’t want Lotor in our palace…_

Keith’s mind was a rollercoaster. He was supposed to marry Lance? A happiness that he shouldn’t be feeling was filling his heart. Soon, it got corrupted by the dark thoughts of reality: Lotor. Keith knew that his brother would insist to be the new heir of Altea, what would make Sendak the new heir of the Galra, leading into a toxic relationship for both nations. “I’d love to but does Lance knows about this? Shouldn’t you ask him first who he’d prefer? I’d rather not force myself on him.” Keith answered. _If it was for his sake, I’d marry him any time… Although I fear he doesn’t want to…_

“Well, he does know it; not that we have you in mind, though.” Allura responded.

“I see.” Keith hummed.

“If I might ask, is there any progress in the search for your mother?” Allura asked. She knew, that Honerva had been the only person who treated Keith like her actual child, compensating the ignorance from Lotor and Zarkon. After she got missing, Keith had been alone and sad. Allura got along greatly with the queen and was utterly aghast, as she went missing.

“Sadly, there isn’t.” Keith said, his face mirroring all his worries. _Mom… I wonder if she’s okay…_

Shiro and Allura exchanged a glance, debating if they should speak up or not. Keith watched them irritated. “Well, our people found something interesting.” Shiro admitted slowly, pulling a little box out.

“What is this?” Keith asked in confusion.

“Do you remember our knight, Matt? He is the brother of Katie, the tactician you got along with so well. Matt was out with Lance and his guard Coran, as found the content of this box. I was pretty sure you’d like to see it.” Shiro explained.

Keith gasped, as he opened it. “Is this… my mother’s necklace?!” Keith screeched in disbelief _. No way… Does this mean she is alive?!_

“I belief it is and as you can see, it isn’t damaged. That suggests, that it was worn until a while ago. The way it was hidden is implying, that someone tried to leave a clue for others, that’s what our knight reported. The cap was smeared with a bit of blood, hinting that she pulled off aggressively. So basically, it could be that your mother was dragged through that forest and threw it away to leave a trace.” Allura reported. _This spark of happiness in his eyes, I hope it will ignite further…_

“Lance was a bit faster than us and send a little group of soldiers to check the forest out, trying to find any hide outs or such, where your mother could be.” Shiro added. _That boy really cares for others…_

Keith teared up, hugging them tightly. “God bless you two.” he sobbed. _And Lance as well… I love this family!_

“We can’t promise anything but there is hope.” Allura smiled. “Oh, and you should turn it around.” she giggled. Keith let go of them, doing as he was asked. He teared up again, as he saw a picture of him in the back of the necklace. “She really does love you.” Allura added, ruffling through the male’s hair. _For obvious reasons, such a pure hearted guy…_

They discussed a few more details, which Keith wrote down for his father. “Then I’ll get going.” Keith announced, getting brought to the gates by Shiro. _I wish I could stay… I wonder what father will say…_

Lance passed them, turning around in confusion. “ _Right, that guy said he was a visitor… Who is he that dad is bringing him personally?”_ Lance asked himself.

“Lance, hurry up!” Coran called.

“Coming!” Lance said, running towards his guard. _Damn, I wish I could’ve talked to him…_

Keith turned around, looking after the other royal. “Don’t worry, he’ll surely recognize you after the first time you spoke.” Shiro said, waving him goodbye, as the carriage went off. _Or so I hope…_

“Shiro, who was that guy?” Lance asked out of breath, getting chased by Coran. _I need to know!_

“You don’t remember him? That was prince Keith of the Galra, your buddy from younger days.” Shiro chuckled. _Jeez, why is my son so dense?_

“That guy was Keith?!” Lance chocked out. _How the hell did he got so handsome?! Wait a minute… Keith carried me around! A prince! Oh my god! Hold on… does that mean… I’m supposed to marry him?... Well, maybe this whole thing isn’t as bad as I thought…_


	2. Unimagined mutal Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are dorks, who are the same but too dense to realize

“My, my, our prince seems very happy lately.” a knight chuckled, nudging him slightly. _I wonder why~_

“I wonder, if it has anything to do with his obvious crush on prince Keith.” the tactician teased.

“You two get fairly ahead of yourselves, for a tactician and a knight. First of all, Matt, I’m always happy. Second, Katie, I don’t have an obvious crush on Keith. And for the third, I curse you twins.” Lance pouted, blushing slightly.

“They aren’t wrong, though.” the cook chuckled, serving some delicious food. _Sorry buddy…_

“Hunk! How can you betray me like this?! I thought you’re my buddy!” Lance whined, clutching his heart dramatically.

“But didn’t you brag about his good looks and how nice he was just yesterday?” Hunk asked with a frown.

“T-That was a secret, Hunk!” Lance said, his face flushed.

“So, he has a massive crush on Keithy-boy~” Katie laughed loudly. _I knew it!_

“S-Stop it!” Lance gasped, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Shiro~! Allura~! Lance has a crush on Keith~!” Matt called, running around the royal couple as Lance chased him, accusing his knight loudly.

“Don’t listen, that’s a lie!” Lanced stated, still chasing his knight around. _Wait until I get you, little shit!_

“Please, don’t behave like this when our guests arrive.” Shiro sighed, a small smile on his lips. _Children are really something. I wonder, were I like this too?_

“My, my, the youth these days is lively. I’m glad you like Keith already, even if you haven’t talked since years.” Allura giggled. _Keith is a cutie, I’ll admit that, so I can’t blame my son for it…_

“W-We have conversed! Yesterday! I j-just didn’t r-recognize him as Keith!” Lance stated, the embarrassment clearly audible. _God, that was so awkward!_

“Because he got soooo handsome over the years and my gay ass nearly couldn’t handle it~!” Katie added in a high-pitched voice, still laughing.

“Mom! Dad! Do something!” Lance whined, pointing to his friends with a pout. _There must be a magic or something that can tame that cocky brat! Maybe, I could curse her?_

“I’m sorry dear, you’ll have to handle your friends yourself.” Allura giggled. _It’s a kind of entertaining…_

“Besides, when did you talk to Keith?” Shiro asked.

“I saw him bringing Lance to his bedroom~ He even carried him bridal style~ God bless the position of my tower.” Katie responded instead of Lance, grinning as the prince went pale. _I bet you didn’t see that coming, huh~?_

“Y-You saw that?!” Lance gasped in shock. _Could it get possibly more embarrassing as it already is?!_

“Wait, what? Why in Altea’s name did he carry you?” Shiro snorted, slightly amused by his son. _I’ll have to give him credit, he seems to know how to seduce…_

“Uhm, well… I was a bit off after… after our talk.” Lance said with a gloomy expression, making Shiro understand what he meant. “I kinda ran him over and well… he said he was a guest and wouldn’t feel well with leaving me alone, so he offered to bring me to my room.” Lance said hesitantly.

“I hope you used protection.” Coran said, making Lance spit his tea over the whole table. _I love teasing! I do understand why everyone does it, his reactions are priceless!_

“W-What the heck, Coran?!” Lance gasped, coughing violently.

“Don’t worry, Lance didn’t get the D, since he was unfortunately too busy to droll over the beauty of Keith. I can confirm, since I saw everything with my own eyes.” Katie reported proudly. _I’m glad they didn’t do it, though… That’s nothing I want to see that badly…_

“You must have pretty good eyes, despite wearing glasses, right? And since you seem to have a lot of spare time, why don’t you use it to work, hm?” Lance asked, glaring at her. _I’ll kill her one day…_

“My lady, did you say guests? I That means I need to buy more ingredients. How many people will come?” Hunk asked.

“Children these days are surely a lively mess.” Coran sighed.

Despite bickering quite often, the group of teenagers were friends. Hunk was the son of the former cook and got Lance’s best friend, after he caught Lance sneaking sweets into his room for the first time. They secretly stole it together and bonded over their love for food. After Hunk’s father got ill, Hunk continued his work. Since then, Lance sat often in the kitchen, nagging about every annoying royal, which dared to flirt with him. Hunk, as his best friend, listened to all of it and comforted him. Matt was the son of the family, which had adopted Shiro in younger years, after his parents died in an accident. The family he lived with was close with Matt’s parents and delivered all kind of stuff to the castle. That way, Shiro and Allura met, falling in love immediately. Since Matt’s family was so close to them, he got the chance to prove himself as royal knight. His sister, Katie, applied under the alias Pidge as tactician and succeeded. They all grew into a close group, Shiro and Allura acting more like the head of them, instead of just being Lance’s parents. Katie was also a friend of Keith, getting along with him greatly.

“Well, since we need a bride or a groom for our successor, we invited the head of many families, for political reasons. I think about thirty royal families will come but don’t worry, Hunk, we made sure you get enough helpers in the kitchen and a big amount of food will arrive here in about two hours.” Allura assured him.

“Wait, what? You told me about your plan but since when are we hosting a ball?” Lance asked, his eyes widened in panic. _Are they kidding me?!_

“Because there are other royalties which are extremely interested in you, my dear. It would be impolite to not invite them.” Allura explained.

“But I’ll have to marry a galran prince, right?” Lance sighed.

“Yes, it would be fortunate. The ball is just camouflage.” Shiro agreed, pain written over his face. _I hope you can forgive me one day…_

“Wait, you’ll marry Keith?!” Katie gasped. “This is even better than my imagination!” she squealed, crushing Lance with her embrace. _God bless it!_

Lance’s face changed slightly. He seemed to have forgotten that Keith was in fact a prince of the Galra. “M-Maybe the marriage thing wouldn’t be that bad?” Lance mumbled with bright red cheeks. _When it’s Keith… I could actually live with that…_

“Oh my goodness, he has a crush on Keith!” Allura laughed, her eyes lighting up. _Young love is so pure~!_

“I bet Keith will be a good son-in-law and husband.” Hunk approved with a smile. _He was always a nice and good kid._

“That would actually be a good choice.” Shiro snorted with a smirk. _I do approve of that…_

“Keith does make our little prince happy.” Matt chuckled.

“Oh my god, you guys are trash.” Lance groaned, starting to eat with a bright red head. His heart thumped at the thought of what happened when he met Keith. To think that he was pinned down by Keith himself made him feel dizzy. He remembered that Keith was gloomy, after his mother went missing. Honerva was the one, who brought Keith over and who was like a best friend to his mother, Allura. Lance was lost in thoughts, considering if his parents had told Keith about his mother, about the clue they had found.

“Lance, are you listening?” Allura sighed.

“Uhm, what?” Lance said, scratching his neck awkwardly.

“My, my, your mind seems to be occupied with a lot of stuff, huh?” Katie sighed, patting Lance’s back with a knowing look written on her face. “Allura said, that you have to wear your best clothes tonight, since the first day of the ball will take place.” she added, smirking in amusement, as the prince’s eyes went wide.

“What?! Oh my god! I have to start my usual beauty rituals asap!” Lance screeched, jumping up. “I’ll excuse myself.” he said a bit rushed, running off to his room.

“I wish he’d be this motivated, when he has to carry out his duties.” Coran sighed.

“Isn’t young love beautiful?” Allura gushed.

“Yeah, it indeed is.” Shiro agreed, kissing his wife passionately.

\---

“Lotor, did you hear me?” Zarkon repeated, chocking nearly on his words. Lotor had locked himself in his room, ignoring his father purposely.

“Father, are you sure you want to attend the ball in this condition?” Keith asked carefully.

Zarkon turned to Keith. Keith took a step back, fearing to get yelled at or slapped but instead, Zarkon patted his head. “You know, you are really a weird child. Despite being no good father to you, you still treat me with respect and are worried about my state. I’m glad my wife adopted you back then.” Zarkon said quietly, embracing Keith for a short period of time.

“Uhm, father? Are you perhaps not feeling well?” Keith asked, completely caught off-guard. _What is going on with him?!_

“See, Keith, I don’t have much time left and I’m too tired to be grumpy all the time. I don’t want to die, with the thought ‘one of my kids is hating me’. I spend too little time with you and I regret it. Your mother, she saw your value before I did. I hope you can forgive me one day.” Zarkon said, a tired expression mirroring in his eyes.

Keith opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, looking like a fish, unable to speak. _“Is he for real? Where do these words come from?”_

“Lotor, hurry up!” Zarkon yelled, banging against the door. _Why is this guy suddenly such a piece of shit?!_

“Father? What do you think of the suggestion the Alteans made?” Keith asked quietly.

“What should I think about it? They are friends of us and a bond between our kingdoms would be a great chance to strengthen the economy.” Zarkon stated.

“Uhm and the marriage thing?” Keith started, unsure if he was allowed to ask.

“I’ll discuss the matter with the royal couple after the ball has started, why are you that curious? Is there something you want to tell me?” Zarkon asked, facing Keith. He scanned his adopted son with a frown, until he realised how obvious it was. “Wait, don’t tell me you still have a thing for the altean prince~?” Zarkon said with a smirk, eyeing the blushing teen with amusement. _Aww, he does have a thing for that guy! How was his name, Lance? This is just too adorable…_

“W-What?! N-No!” Keith protested, his face turning into a dark shade of red. Okay, this is getting awkward…

“Aww, is my little prince in love?” Zarkon chuckled.

Keith felt helpless. Neither could he deal with the sudden change of mind of his father, nor could he deal with being teased by him about Lance. “I just like him, so I was curious.” Keith mumbled, knowing his excuse was futile.

 “Are you suggesting me to present you to the Alteans as husband for their prince?” Zarkon asked, the smile still remaining on his face.

“No! You should decide with the thought of what’s best for your kingdom.” Keith said hastily. _God, why am I even talking this much?!_

“You don’t have to tell me, I know that very well. However, I’m asking you now, if you’d like to marry prince Lance. Do you love him, Keith?” Zarkon asked, kneeling down to him. “Look, I was a terrible father and if you are interested in that guy, it would be very cruel to engage him with Lotor. Despite my acting, you never asked for anything. You just took it as it came. So please be honest with me, Keith. I’m trying to make up for my mistakes and want to do something good for you.” he appealed to Keith. _I can’t erase the time I was a piece of shit to him but maybe I can do something for his future…_

“W-Well… I do like Lance… I want him to choose for himself, though.” Keith mumbled, staring at the ground. _To think I’d ever have this kind of conversation with my father, unbelievable…_

“How about you two converse a bit at the ball and then you’ll give me a sign, if you’d consider him as a good partner for yourself?” Zarkon offered.

“Sounds good.” Keith replied a bit hesitant.

Zarkon smiled, before his face fell back into annoyance, as he kicked in the door to Lotor’s room. “Prince Lotor of the Galra, move your royal ass out of that bed and get ready!” Zarkon yelled, anger visible in his eyes.

“Sure, gimme a sec.” Lotor said, not really flattered by the appearance his father had made.

“I gave you over two hours, brat. Even Keith is ready and he hadn’t four maids to help him to get properly dressed.” Zarkon nagged.

Keith couldn’t tell what it was but somehow, Zarkon must have had an argument with Lotor. They were close since Keith can remember and Zarkon’s sudden change of mind, together with his odd behaviour made Keith wonder, what Lotor had done to destroy the strong bond they had shared for so long. His father was normally the forgiving type towards Lotor, which made it even harder to get him angry at his son. Keith was always envious, how easy Lotor could speak to Zarkon, how they behaved around each other. Lotor’s mother, on the other hand, was closer to Keith. She bonded with him over a lot of things and had a hard time talking to Lotor. Keith remembered how their hatred against each other started, when Lotor started to badmouth his own mother, acting disrespectful and spoiled. Keith had punched him many times, protecting the only person who truly loved him. Zarkon loved his wife but refused to see how his son behaved. Keith remembered his mother, a sad expression on his face.

“Keith, I talked to you.” a person said.

“Huh?” Keith stated unintelligently.

“Seems like you spaced out again, huh? Did they have a fight again? They’re doing that often lately. I bet it’s very exhausting for your father.” the Galra said.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Keith admitted.

“Well, to be honest with you, Lotor is behaving strange lately and I mean a stage which is worse than the ‘strange’ Lotor is normally.” the guy reported.

“Hmm, weird. Please keep an eye on it, Thace. I’m curious what this high and mighty little fart is planning.” Keith mumbled.

“As you wish.” Thace agreed. “And what I tried to tell you, the carriage is ready. We may go now.” he added.

\---

When Keith arrived to the altean castle, it was already filled with royals. Some calming music was played in the background, while the women were chatting in little groups. Some of them had champagne and laughed in a terrible high voice. Others were whispering, which seemed to be the exchange of news by the biggest gossips. There were also groups, which were more into rivalry than anything else, even if the conversation seemed to be friendly at the first glance. The males were split into groups as well. Some were singles or widowers, which were searching for a new partner and constantly flirted with others. The group, which Keith always called classy, was consisting of some men, which were mostly minding their own business. They chatted a bit here and there, sipped some wine and were polite. But there were also show-off’s, which tried to boast about their money and their beautiful wives. Some children of different ages were running around and played, while others sat at tables and seemed bored. Keith had to smile a bit, as he remembered how it felt to watch the others. Too old to play but too young to walk around, a cruel fate. He saw some guys and girls in his age too, some of them conversing rather lightly, why others seemed shy. Keith’s eyes searched for the queen and the king, as someone jumped on his back. “Hello my dearest prince, our saviour of the other kingdom!” a dramatic voice spoke.

“Come on, Katie, get off, you’re heavy!” Keith laughed, earning a pout from the girl. “How is my favourite tactician?” Keith asked, a smile on his face. _I missed her…_

“I’m good, thanks, my boy.” Katie smiled and turned around. “Besides, Thace? You have to take better care, I could’ve killed him by now. As guard, you have to have the eyes of an eagle, or an hawk.” Katie said in a judging tone.

“I apologise, you’re totally right. It’s just that I saw you from afar and thought that there would be no need to protect the prince.” Thace replied.

“It’s fine, I’m just saying. However, I’m kidnapping your prince for a second, I hope you don’t mind.” she said with a cocky grin.

“Do as you please, he’s in your care. I’ll go and search for Coran, to let him know we arrived.” Thace chuckled, walking away with a waving of his hand. Thace was Keith’s guard and a good friend of Keith’s mother. When the children were still young, he always allowed them to play in the garden when they weren’t allowed to or stole cookies with them out of the kitchen. He was that one adult, that never really grew up and had a thing for kids. He just couldn’t refuse them.

“So, Keithy-Boy~” Katie began, pulling him into a darkened corner.

“Whose corpse do you want me to help you with?” Keith sighed with a smug grin on his face.

“Right now, nobody is dead… yet. However, I wanted to discuss another term with you.” she said, giving Keith an uncomfortable vibe. “Won’t you tell me more about your little adventure with Lance, which ended with you sitting on top of him~?” Katie teased, laughing loudly as the prince groaned.

“How the fuck did you find out about that?!” he huffed. _Is this girl a camera or something?!_

“There is a nice tower next to Lance’s window, which allows me to watch everything he does~” Katie grinned.

“Wipe that shit-eating grin out of your face, I hate it. Besides, it wasn’t what you think it was.” Keith muttered.

“It wasn’t? Too bad, I think Lance was really taken by your appearance. His jaw was hitting the floor, as Shiro mentioned that you were the ‘handsome stranger’. You should ask Hunk about how much our sweet boy bragged how handsome you are and all. Such a shame you aren’t interested.” Katie sighed. _Come on, I know you too long, you can’t kid me._

“You are fucking around with me, aren’t you?” Keith asked, remaining in his pose, his arms folded. _Could he actually like me? That sounds too far from realistic to be true..._

“Keith, I’m serious. Lance does have a thing for you, that’s why I’m implying that you two had ‘that’ kind of situation.” Katie spoke, eyeing her best friend.

“W-Well… He ran into me and was completely confused, so I uhm… I carried him to his room and brought him a wet facecloth. He said that he couldn’t imagine me being dangerous, so I tried to prove him wrong. Afterwards, he told me about that Nyma girl and I hugged him because I thought it was cruel. That’s it.” Keith explained.

“Hmm, I get the situation but let me at least tell you, that Lance putted a lot of effort into dressing up, after he heard that you’d attend.” Katie smiled. _And he was a nuisance… but I bet if I told that, you’d have that idiotic smile and think of it as cute… poor boy…_

“Well, then I should great him, right?” Keith asked, a bit unsure.

“You should, he’ll be happy~!” Katie teased again, laughing at the reactions of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be not that interesting but it's good to know for the following plot ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it either way!


	3. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet again, realising they have a thing for each other...

The closer Katie brought Keith to Lance, the more nervous he got. He imagined Lance’s shy smile, the honesty in his eyes and the way he his smooth voice spoke; it made Keith smile. However, his smile faded, as he saw a loud and obnoxious teen, flirting aggressively with every single he could find.

“That’s Lance?” Keith asked, not hiding his shook and utter disappointment. _Oh my god, don’t tell me this is him… was what I saw not his real self? Did I hope for a guy who isn’t even existing?!_

“Well… yeah… Don’t take his acting for serious, he just dressed up like that for you and is pretty nervous. He isn’t behaving like this normally. Okay, I mean, he is a little shit but not that bad of a person like he pretends to be right now. Please, give him a chance. I promise, he is actually a pretty decent guy.” Katie assured him and went to the altean prince. _God, Lance, why do you always have to overdo it like that?! Your freaking crush is behind you and you behave like an animal, wanting to mate at all it costs!_

She excused Lance from his guests, to give him an obvious smirk and a nod in Keith’s direction. Lance turned around with big eyes and stared at Keith. They grew even bigger and Keith could see him gasp softly. He said some hastily words to Katie, while he was gesturing quite interestingly. Keith snorted and had to smile, since Lance’s nearly flustered state seemed adorable to him. Katie answered and shrugged, poking her tongue out at Lance, before she left with a satisfied smile.

 Lance hesitated a moment, before he turned to Keith, a rather unsure expression on his face. “Hey there, guy who I mistook for a new clerk but actually is a galran prince that I’ve known since I was four.” Lance said with and awkward stuttering voice. _Wow, great approach, very mature. Sure Lance, that’s how you talk with a royal member of society. It’s not like I should be ashamed to not recognize him, oh wait, I should, and I am! Jesus, why does he look so good?! He’s like… too pretty to exist?!_

“Yeah, nice to see you again, Lance.” Keith laughed, his voice also filled with awkwardness. _At least he does seem pretty decent… His face is so cute, his appearance really didn’t change that much. I wonder, if he has?_

“So, how’s it going?” Lance asked casually.

“Uhm, good, I think. What about you?” Keith said, clearing his throat shyly.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Well, let’s have a drink! I’m sure you’re thirsty.” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows, while a perverted smile rested on his lips. _Okay, just play it cool, Lance. Act casually._

“You are an idiot.” Keith groaned.

“But you like me, don’t deny it! Besides, now I know, why your eyes seemed so familiar to me. So don’t worry, Keith, I hadn’t forgotten about you. Actually, I was sad you never visited but I didn’t think about visiting your kingdom and bother you, so please, don’t be angry or anything.” Lance rambled nervously.

“Don’t worry, I felt the same.” Keith laughed with a smile.

“So you missed me~?” Lance asked seductively.

“God, just shut up!” Keith groaned again.

As their conversation continued, Keith grew more and more tired of Lance. He never imagined someone as shy and pure like Lance to turn into someone that loud and stupid. In some points, he felt personally attacked by Lance’s character. Keith thought of the other male as truly beautiful and was a bit sad, that he destroyed his good personality with masking it under a façade like he did now. Keith knew Lance and he was sure, that his former closest friend hadn’t lost his good points. Just from remembering what happened, when Keith had found him made him doubt Lance’s role as stupid rich kid. Also, Keith recognized how convulsively Lance tried to hide his shy side from him. He avoided eye contact and was fumbling with his hands all the time.

A dance was announced, which was traditionally started by the queen, the king and their child with his or her partner.

“Lance, come on!” Allura whispered.

“Sorry but you’ll have to help me out with this.” Lance giggled, grabbing Keith’s hand, as he hurried onto the dancefloor.

“I hate you for this, you know I’m not good with getting watched by a lot of people.” Keith hissed. _Dear god, why me?!_

“I know but I’ll make it worth the experience. Besides, I wouldn’t prefer dancing with one of those pervy old royals.” Lance grinned confidently.

“Fine. You better make this shit good, or I’ll roast you in the kitchen.” Keith mumbled.

“Aww, come on, you don’t actually hate me that much.” Lance giggled, as the music started to play. “Ouch, you’re stepping on my feet!” Lance snorted in amusement. _He is clumsier than I imagined, somehow cute…_

“Shut up, I was never good at dancing and I never had to.” Keith mumbled. _It’s not like father spend any time on teaching me… If mother was still here, she’d surely teach me…_

“Then let me teach you, it’s pretty easy, actually and if I’m saying that, it must be a piece of cake for you. Just trust me.” Lance whispered, unremarkable teaching Keith the steps. At first, Keith looked more than done, staring at the flashy teen with a blank expression. He couldn’t help but wish for the shy guy he carried to his room to return. After he got the steps halfway, they started the actual dance. At first, it was a causal walking in a circle, moving slowly and stoic to the music. As it got faster, Lance changed the pace and turned the boring and formal dance into something entirely different. It caused Keith to laugh about how Lance swirled him around, making him do pirouettes and a lot of other movements. Soon, they were much faster than the music, not matching the pace of the others at all. Lance twirled Keith around, smiling with a blushing face, as Keith leaned against his chest, laughing wholehearted, while Lance’s cheek was pressed to his.

“You’re actually a lot of fun.” Keith laughed. _I don’t remember when the last time was, that I had this much fun!_

“See~? I told you it’ll be worth it.” Lance said proudly, admiring how some elderly people clapped, despite their performance being out of the “appropriate”. _Really, this event is… something… But at least he seemed to enjoy it a bit, I’m really proud to make him laugh…_

“Yeah, it was. You know, uhm, maybe I was a bit mean to you. Actually, you’re a pretty nice guy.” Keith stated.

“You forgot the and between pretty and nice.” Lance said with a smirk.

“I know, thanks for adding it.” Keith smirked back, smiling at the blush, which crept up Lance’s face. _Haha, got him!_

“B-But be honest, do I look slutty? B-Because I m-maybe want you to look at me.” Lance asked, his face filled with worry. _God, what am I even saying?!_

“What? No way, you look fine. Don’t worry, I’ll look at you.” Keith said, hugging him softly. _Such a dork…_

“Then I’m glad, thanks.” Lance whispered, talking a bit more to himself than to Keith.

\---

Keith sat down at a table, which was a bit more outside of the whole turmoil. He watched how Lance greeted all the guests patiently and had to smile a bit, as he saw how genuinely happy he was to see some of them and how he despised others. For some time, Keith was distracted, since Allura and Shiro sat next to him and had a chat. He had to laugh about how annoyed Allura seemed from some of the guests and how patiently Shiro tried to calm some parents, which had wished for their child to dance with Lance. As the discussion between the nobles went on, Keith noticed Lance standing at the bar, his look a bit drowsily. Casually, Keith sat down as well, watching the other male secretly. They all had to drink a few glasses, when Keith noticed, how the altean male’s upper body was exposed, when he leaned forward. Lance held a drink in his hand and was still chatting with some noble old man, who wasn’t even hiding how obviously he lusted after Lance’s body. Keith felt his own face flush, as he recognized the pink nipple, which was clearly visible.

“Uhm, hey Lance!” he said, turning the guy around, ignoring the angry look of the lusting male. Lance stumbled and fell into Keith’s arms. _Damn pervert._

“Wow, there, if you want to hold me so badly, you just gotta say so~” Lance teased him with a giggling voice. _I wouldn’t mind, though…_

“Lance, stop drinking. Besides, I can see everything when you lean forward. I thought you don’t want to be called slutty.” Keith sighed. _This guy… Am I going to be his babysitter?_

“But if I don’t show what I’ve got to offer, you refuse to pay attention to me.” Lance pouted.

“Oh my god Lance. We danced, didn’t we? We had fun without you exposing yourself, right? So? Stop it, I don’t like that.” Keith groaned, losing his patience. _One day, I’ll slap him so hard… calm down… don’t get angry…_

“Are you perhaps jealous?” Lance giggled, not hiding his happiness.

“No, it’s called being aware.” Keith sighed.

“You don’t have to.” Lance pouted, shoving his shirt further down.

“Jesus, Lance! Come on, they’ll jump at you.” Keith hissed, clothing the Altean properly again, an angry expression on his face. Lance turned his head away, being disappointed. “Lance, listen. Didn’t you say earlier, that you want me to look at you? I do, even with you being clothed, okay? You don’t have to strip to get my attention, just talk to me, alright?” Keith sighed. _What’s up with him now?!_

“So, you do like me?” Lance asked hopefully.

“Of course! I like you the way you are, dumbass.” Keith smiled, squeezing the other teen lightly.

“I’m a bit offended that you are so tightly clothed, in comparison to me. You’re far too broad.” Lance mumbled.

“That seems so, because you are too skinny. You stopped sword fighting, didn’t you? You could be a bit broader, I remember these clothes fitting you perfectly fine.” Keith gave back.

“I’d ask you to train with me but I don’t think you could teach me something in the way you are now.” Lance pouted.

“Are you insulting me?” Keith snorted.

“I didn’t say that I wouldn’t like how you are.” Lance whispered, sending cold shivers down Keith’s spine.

The drowsy Altean smiled with red cheeks at Keith, clutching clumsily to his clothes. “Come with me, I’ve gotta tell you something.” Lance slurred, pulling the galran prince with him. In a rather dark place, he pushed Keith on a chair, slumping into his lap. “Ya know, ma parents wanna make me marry someone.” Lance slurred again, a bit confused about his own way of talking.

“Lance, are you drunk?” Keith asked with concern. _Stupid question, of course he is! God, this won’t end good…_

“That old fart made me drink weird stuff but mom told me to be polite.” Lance hickuped. “What I was trying to say is that mom wants me to marry some Galra prince and I really hope it’s you because you’re damn hot.” Lance started to ramble. _And I bet he can fuck like a god as well… Jesus, my mind is going places…_

“W-Wait, w-what?!” Keith gasped, turning the other teen to himself. _Did he really say that?! Am I starting to imagine things?!_

“My parents have problems with some enemies and since they are friends with your parents, they want me to marry a child of theirs.” Lance explained.

“L-Lance this is not what I w-was asking about! Did you just say-“, Keith started but was cut off by a pair of lips which sloppily met his. “L-Lance, we s-shouldn’t do t-this.” Keith breathed in excitement, tempted to just grab the tanned teen and mess him up badly. Lance was the first person he had met as child, which wasn’t nice because he needed to be but rather because he truly liked him. Hearing how Lance thought of him, how honest he looked when he said those words and stared deeply into Keith’s eyes, it was just too much to handle for Keith. His instincts told him to claim the boy, to mark him. On the other hand, he didn’t wanted Lance to feel like an object, like he was worthless.

“You don’t want to?” Lance pouted.

“That’s not what I was saying.” Keith gulped, scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

“I’m sorry, that was rude… uhm, may I have the permission to kiss you?” Lance asked shyly, biting his lower lip.

Keith’s confused face turned into a devilish smirk, as he grabbed the Altean by his ass and pulled him closer. “Of course, you have my permission.” he whispered seductively, catching Lance’s lips in an intensive kiss. Lance’s drunk self couldn’t control itself and wasn’t hiding any reaction from Keith. “God, you’re so freaking hot, Lance.” Keith breathed, his mind enchanted by Lance’s beauty.

“You’re the one to talk.” Lance gasped and bit a moan back, when Keith shove the shirt from Lance’s shoulder, to leave a hickey on him.

“I’m sorry.” Keith purred, cupping Lance’s cheeks. Lance was panting slightly, his face bet red. The shirt slipped a bit more down, revealing one of the nipples Keith had seen before. He felt confused. The teen on his lap was eager and passionate but when he thought back to the pain he had seen in Lance’s eyes, when he told him about Nyma, it seemed like this guy wasn’t the same. “Lance…” Keith started but couldn’t bring himself to end the sentence. _I want to hold you, now…_

“Just do it. You know, even if you’ll hurt me, it’s fine… I don’t care, as long as it’s you.” Lance said, a tear escaping his eye. _It’s not like I have any more qualities I could offer, so use me already…_

Lovingly, Keith caressed Lance’s cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb. “I won’t hurt you, Lance. Never. This is a promise I’ll make to you, a promise I won’t dare to break.” Keith breathed in honesty, kissing him softly. _I can’t do this… I just can’t… I don’t want him to think that I’m just here to fuck him…_

Lance couldn’t help it but to cling tightly to Keith. “You’re such a kind angel.” Lance sobbed. Keith went mute. He didn’t see himself as angel, nor did he think he was kind or deserved Lance. Despite that, he stayed silent. He didn’t want to pressure Lance with his own insecurities, when Lance was already falling apart by only himself.

After a while, Lance stopped sobbing. Keith was sure he had cried as well but he didn’t dare to mention it. “Are you alright?” Keith asked softly.

“Y-Yeah.” Lance replied with a raspy voice. “Thanks for cradling me in your arms.” he added with a shy smile.

Keith wrapped his arms around him, rocking the boy softly back and forth. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.” Keith whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the Altean’s temple. His mother had done the same with him, whenever he was upset. Keith remembered clearly, how calming it had been for him. She had always said, that a hug would be a better therapy than anything else. “Come on, the others are surely wondering where you are, let’s head back.” Keith suggested, getting a nod and a soft smile from the other as answer. Lance stood up, shyly linking his and Keith’s fingers, while he looked away, utterly flustered by his own actions. Keith grabbed Lance’s chin, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

“Interlacing your fingers with the first prize, while other participants are still on the field, you are a cruel guy, Keith.” Matt whistled from behind them, making Lance flinch. _Oh my god, caught them when things are getting heated~!_

“Oh come on, none of them were real opponents for Keith.” Katie laughed, facing them from the front. _This is ten years’ worth of teasing material!_

“Can you guys please not fight in front of my kitchen?” Hunk said, sticking his head out of the door. His eyes scanned the situation, a smile appearing on his face at the sign of Keith and Lance holding hands. “Oh my, you two are really going for it, huh? I’m happy for you.” he chuckled. _Seems like Keith feels the same, how nice!_

“N-No! T-This isn’t… that!” Lance said hastily but wasn’t even thinking about letting go of Keith’s hand. _This is so embarrassing!_

“Maybe it is going to be ‘that’ one day.” Keith whispered, getting a soft and hopeful smile from Lance, who seemed so genuinely happy, that tears were gathering in his eyes. _I’ll have to protect him, at all it costs._

“Come on guys, I’m gonna bring out these bombass desserts, so you better line up at the beginning.” Hunk said with a smile. The others nodded happily and returned to the party.

“They seem to get along really good.” Allura whispered.

“Yeah, they’re even holding hands.” Shiro smirked.

“Greetings, queen and king of Altea.” a voice interrupted them.

“Prince Lotor, welcome.” Shiro greeted him politely.

“My father and I are here to discuss the further details of the marriage plans.” Lotor said with a smile.

“Of course, please follow us.” Shiro agreed, telling Coran to watch over the guests.

“Excuse me, prince Keith?” Coran asked after a while. _Something is not right in here, I can feel it…_

“Y-Yes?” Keith said, blushing lightly, as Coran sneaked a peek onto his still with Lance’s linked fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to interrupt or judge anything. I’m just curious, is your brother supposed to be part of the negotiation, relating to the planned marriage between the kingdoms of Altea and the Galra? I saw him entering the office as well and I’m a bit concerned, since you aren’t participating in that conversation.” Coran stated, eyeing the door in distrust.

“Lotor? Crap, that means he has some ulterior motives. I think we’re in trouble.” Keith admitted, his face filled with concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I actually remembered what the word 'update' means ^^" I'm sadly really busy at the moment but I'll do my best to update the other stories as well!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear your opinions or ideas on what will happen next!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll stop with new works for now but a royalty au was so tempting, I couldn't resist! I hope you like the idea as much as I do, please enjoy it!


End file.
